Moving On?
by Britney628
Summary: Movie: Anastasia. Anya takes the crown and Dimitri takes a train back "home". She has a new life, and he ended up right back where he started. Life goes on, right? Dimitri gets another reason not to sit back and let life, and love, pass him by.


**Normally I don't write stuff like this, and there's no explanation about Rasputin or anything else. The idea just came to me along with a few others that I might put together in a batch of dramatics and depressants. Without further ado, my first published fan fiction…**

Just a typical day on the streets of St. Petersburg. Somehow this city seemed to tie into every aspect of Dimitri's life. It had gotten old a long time ago, and he had finally settled for "Get used to it."

The sun happened to be welcoming enough, giving the city one slightly positive look. On the other hand, it was just putting a spotlight on the wretched excuse of a city St. Petersburg had sadly become (fortunate for him). Dimitri strolled down the streets, as usual, noticing it all as he went. He was sure he'd had enough. The same determined sellers who never gave up, the same gullible people falling for every slick trick passed his way. Guess it really didn't matter; nothing was ever genuinely decent here, but it was good enough to stay alive. There were the poor elderly couples that would never see life in a different view if they didn't get out of here and take a chance, the same innocent children that deserved better than this, just as he had, the same creeps who lacked the ability to keeps their wondering eyes off of you, or their filthy hands of your stuff. The same tiny, broken-down buildings framed the streets. There was always another way to perfect that poverty-stricken touch that no place offered quite like St. Petersburg. _There's no place like home._ The same chatter was coming from every gossiping mouth of all the low-lifes in this wretched city, perhaps a little more chatter than usual.

By the third block Dimitri knew something was up, something big, and his mind went straight to the possibilities that he simply couldn't ignore. They had occurred in his head more than once and he was not exactly looking forward to them. Truth had rarely been on his side since 1926 when his luck factor went out the window and he found himself standing at the last place he wanted to be: here.

Another step. Dimitri lifted his foot but it went back down. What had he just heard? He stood there watching the people talking nearest to him. He knew what one of them had just muttered; his thoughts had been confirmed. Once again, "Anastasia" took control over everyone's minds and mouths; his heart simply wasn't enough. This was the part where she tore it apart.

Dimitri had prepped himself for this. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. That didn't make the thought any easier. Anya, glowing in a white dress, was a beautiful thought, but only so appealing if he wasn't the one in the tux next to her. Dimitri knew this was the case; his mind had been going over it since day one: _Alone in St. Petersburg. _

It probably would have been smart to stay away. No matter what, if it involved _her_, it was probably smart for him to stay away. _Instead_, he found himself doing exactly the opposite. Dimitri picked up a paper, figured he could handle it after two years. But he was not prepared for what he saw. He came face to face with what was possibly his now realized worst fear. The word _engagement _was not printed in front of him, or anything close. Instead, four words rang in his head and brought the entire rest of his world to a close, threatening to give him a stroke.

'GRAND DUCHESS GONE MISSING'

**Please review! I want to know what you readers think. Also I was going to leave this as a one shot, but I've had some idea to turn this into a little adventure. If you want more of this story, let me know and I'll get to work. I'm balancing three different types of one shots, three full chapter stories, and about five notebooks filled with unfinished fan art, plus two contests, all Anastasia related. The more the merrier!**


End file.
